


I Remember You

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Timelines, F/F, Recovered Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Madoka Kaname starts to remember the previous iterations of a timeloop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Remember You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dystopiosphere (Nefism)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefism/gifts).



_ It was just a dream… but it was such an odd one…  _

 

_ Sayaka said that my dream was a sign of a destined meeting, but I don’t want the world to end…  _

 

“By the way, there’s also a new student in our class.” my teacher says, as a dark-haired girl walks up to the front of the room. 

 

_ She’s really… wait, Homura? What are you doing here?  _

 

_ “I’m also a magical girl! I can help you guys!”  _

 

“...so, Madoka, do you mind showing Homura around?” my teacher asks me, and how did I know that my new classmate’s name was Homura when I’ve never seen her before? 

 

_ She used to wear glasses, right? Maybe that’s why I thought she was someone else?  _

 

“No, I don’t….” I answer, as I try to figure out when exactly I met Homura Akemi or if I even met her at all.

 

_ Even if I… never met her, I still should probably try to get to know her…  _

 

* * *

 

_ “I’m not really an interesting person… I’m going to die, so you really shouldn’t care…”  _

 

“Um… Homura, have I met you before?” I ask, as we walk past the nurse’s office. 

 

_ If we met before, we had to have been really close, for you to tell me that much about yourself… and I don’t think you’re boring, I think you’re really cool…  _

 

“...maybe.” she answers, and she looks kind of sad. 

 

_ Did I hurt you? I’m really sorry if I did, I….  _

 

_ “The next time… this happens, make sure I don’t contract…”  _

 

_ I met you at the end of the world, or at least I saw you then… it was like my dream, wasn’t it?  _

 

“If we did meet, it would’ve been in a dream.” Homura says, as if she’s read my mind. We keep walking through the school, yet I feel like I’ve done this all before, in another life…

 

* * *

 

Sayaka wanted me to walk to the record store with her. I probably should’ve gone with her, but I feel like something bad’s going to happen if I do and I still want to figure out how exactly I know Homura Akemi.

 

_ Wouldn’t it be better for both of you to have gone, instead of abandoning Sayaka to a horrible fate?  _

 

_ There’s someone looking for me, and they don’t care about her… I think?  _

 

“So, Madoka, how was school?” Mom asks, and she’s friends with my teacher, so maybe she knows where Homura’s house is? 

 

_ Isn’t it kind of weird to go to the house of someone you only think you know?  _

 

_ I could just say that I’m there because I want to get to know her better, and since she’s new, she probably doesn’t really know anyone…  _

 

“There was a new student in my class.”

 

“Oh, she’s the girl who just got out of the hospital, right? What’s she like?” 

 

“She’s really cool, and um…” 

 

_ I think I met her in a dream? Or another life?  _

 

“If you want to get to know her, just go ahead and do it, Madoka.” Mom says as she passes me a pair of hair ribbons and walks into the kitchen. 

 

* * *

 

“How was the record store?” 

 

_ You didn’t run into any aliens who wanted your body, right?  _

 

“It was nice, actually. Do you want to eat lunch with me?” Sayaka asks, and why was I thinking about aliens? 

 

_ “Once your Soul Gem blackens, you will fall to despair and become a witch. That is why they want you.”  _

 

_ So… I met Homura after making a contract with an alien? _

 

“I was going to eat with Homura, but you can come with me if you want…” I blurt out. 

 

_ Sorry… I think I met her in a past life, or some other life, where you died…  _

 

“...it’s like you’re in love with her or something…” 

 

_ I… um, did I love Homura in my past life? Is that why I’m so drawn to her? _

 

_ “Let’s just run away together, okay? Madoka?”  _

 

“So you did have a destined meeting yesterday!” Sayaka exclaims, as we reach our classroom. 

 

* * *

 

_ “Madoka Kaname, do you want to make a contract with me and become a magical girl?”  _

 

_ There was a cat, and I wanted to save it… no, that’s not right, I wanted the power to stop the world from ending… or did I want to bring Sayaka back to life?  _

 

It’s lunchtime, and Homura and I are the only people in the classroom. I walk towards her desk and sit in the chair right next to her, for she seems like a really lonely person… 

 

_ “You were my first friend, Madoka. I love you.”  _

 

“Do you want to eat something?” I ask as I put my lunchbox on her desk, for she doesn’t seem to have any food with her. 

 

_ She just got out of the hospital, though, and I… wait, that isn’t right, she got out of the hospital a long time ago….  _

 

“I don’t need to.” 

 

“How many times have I met you?” I ask, and I probably should’ve asked her why she doesn’t need to eat, but I already know that… 

 

_ “They bottle your souls and place them in gems. Therefore, you are nothing more than a vessel for energy.”  _

 

“Why do you want to talk to me?” she asks. 

 

“Because… I think you’re a really cool person, and I want to get to know you better….” 

 

_ I know… that you think that you’re not an interesting person, but I disagree. I’ve seen you do all sorts of cool things, before…  _

 

Homura doesn’t answer, but I think she’s either smiling or crying. 

 

* * *

 

_ “No matter what, I will save you, Madoka.”  _

 

_ “I will keep rewinding time until I save you.”  _

 

I have to see Homura. I  _ have  _ to… she spent all of this time trying to protect me, and I had no idea…. 

 

_ How long has she been trapped in this timeloop?  _

 

_ Homura… I don’t want you to… give up yourself, I guess… just to save me…  _

 

I can’t see her, but I know she has an apartment somewhere, for I’ve been there before. 

 

_ I’ve seen the world end and ended the world and saved everyone and doomed everyone and we’ve all been looping the same month over and over and over again, just because Homura wanted to save me…  _

 

“Madoka, what are you doing here?” she asks as I open the door to her apartment. 

 

“I wanted to thank you.” 

 

“For what?” 

 

“You’ve been saving my life over and over again, haven’t you?” 

 

_ I’m sorry that I haven’t remembered anything, but now I do, and we can… start again, I guess?  _

 

She doesn’t answer, but she walks towards me and embraces me. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed your gift.


End file.
